Significant cost may be incurred when performing field maintenance on a road traffic controller due to the large number of inputs and outputs received or generated by the road traffic controller and the resultant difficulty in identifying a root cause of abnormal operation of the traffic controller. Existing systems for monitoring operation of a traffic controller and identifying abnormal (and potentially unsafe) operating states rely heavily on manual diagnostics and field maintenance, and thus, suffer from a number of drawbacks. Technical solutions that address at least some of these drawbacks are disclosed herein.